


When Dawn Came Stealing Up

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done today - 26 May 2014 - in about an hour and a half:</p><p>The Doctor wants a souvenir from Berkeley Square. Whilst he creates it, he acquires a fan club - human and non-human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dawn Came Stealing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I did it - a (somewhat) mini-BSQ story.

Anyone watching that Monday morning, just before dawn, would have seen a most extraordinary sight. A man was entering Berkeley Square, pushing a very unique looking sort of cart. It appeared to be some sort of filing cabinet on wheels with a sort of basket arrangement - sort of like an umbrella stand, attached to the back. The basket had an artist's easel in it. The man himself was also somewhat different to the usual Berkeley Square visitor. He was wearing a green velvet frock coat ensemble and had curly shoulder-length chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. He was no stranger to the Square, but this was his first visit at this hour.

The Doctor found a suitable spot for his little project and began to set up his equipment in front of a park bench. He wanted a souvenir of Berkeley Square - something more than a photograph, and he'd decided to paint that momento himself and had wanted to catch the morning light. He opened his cart.

The top section opened out into a micro kitchen - complete with a solar-powered induction cook-top and mini-fridge. The cook-top had a warming tray under it and the next section was a storage bin with a table top. The lower sections held his art supplies in one and the other would hold his frock coat and any other items he wished to take off whilst he worked.

Firstly, he needed breakfast. He removed the tea kettle from the storage bin and filled it with a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, then set it to boil. Next he took out his teapot and cup and saucer. After the water had boiled, he poured it into the pot, waited a moment, then poured it out into a nearby rubbish bin - after checking there were no squirrels or other such animals in the bin. Taking a second bottle of water from the fridge, he poured it into the kettle and set it to boil. Whilst it was boiling, he removed a giant muffin from the warming tray and put it on a plate he'd also taken from the storage bin. The muffin was one of his favourites - chocolate crumb cake. Then he took an orange and a dragonfruit smoothie from the fridge. Lastly, just before the water had started to boil, he took the Lapsang Souchong tea bags from the box in the bin and placed them into the teapot, then got the milk jug from the fridge. Whilst his tea was brewing, he began his breakfast with the orange.

********

After having fortified himself with a good breakfast and having put the breakfast things away, the Doctor retrieved his art supplies from the storage bin and also removed his coat, waistcoat and cravat and put them in the storage bin for safekeeping. Then he put on some battery-powered headphones - playing "A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square", of course. Finally, he put on his glasses, set up his easel, put his paints on the swing-out tabletop and took out his sonic screwdriver.

Holding it up towards No. 50, the Doctor looked up and warned the Ghost, "You behave yourself now! I've got a sonic screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it!" He smiled, as there was no response from No. 50. Now it was time to work. He was painting views of the Square from all the compass points and the centre. He reckoned it would take him five mornings - one point each morning. He was starting with the view from The Lady of Samaria - she herself would be the final "centre point".

He was doing the preliminary sketch, when he realised not only people from windows were watching him. Several people of all ages and not a few squirrels and birds were watching as well. Some just passed by, others asked the odd question and stuck around. The Doctor didn't mind. He politely answered the questions and said thank you to the compliments. His estimate was correct, in that he'd finished the first part of the painting that morning. He packed up his things, said goodbye to his fan club and left the Square. He would be back the next morning...

********

The mornings painting in Berkeley Square passed quite quickly and successfully. There was a light misty rain one morning. The Doctor just popped up the umbrella from his cart and got on with his painting, not in the least bothered. Some of his regular fans had brought chairs and even their own umbrellas. The Doctor had even started bringing extra teacups, saucers, plates, food and tea. It became quite a little event for those watching the Doctor. Of course, all were fascinated with his little cart and wanted to know where he got it. Well, he couldn't tell them where to get the actual cart, of course, but he could supply them with an internet address for one very similar. They were most pleased.

********

When the Friday morning came and the Doctor was painting his last bit of the painting - the Lady of Samaria, there was a slight sadness at the realisation that he was done and the little party would soon be over. Breakfast had helped, though. For the last breakfast, the Doctor had brought lemon poppy seed muffins, vanilla earl grey tea, strawberry/almond/pomegranate smoothies and honeydew melon. It was a delicious breakfast. But all too soon, the painting was finished.

It was beautiful. The Doctor had done it in acrylics, so it would dry relatively soon. He'd blended all the different elements together with a sort of muted cloud effect. People did not want to stop admiring it. Many asked the Doctor if he would make prints of it and if not, if he would allow them to take photos of it and if he would autograph them! He laughingly agreed. One or two people had brought Polaroid cameras and took several photos, then the Doctor autographed them all - as "J.A.Bowman". People said their thanks, then everyone, including the Doctor, packed up and took their leave.

The Doctor smiled towards No. 50 and said thank you. The Ghost had been very well behaved and had not once indulged in any mischief. The Doctor left for the TARDIS - parked in an alley.

Later on, as he was hanging the painting up in the TARDIS library, he reflected on one of the best weeks he'd ever had. No wonder the painting had turned out so well.

FIN


End file.
